Cancer Immunology Program Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Cancer Immunology Program is to generate new insights into the mechanisms that regulate the anti-tumor immune response and to translate this information into efficacious immunotherapies for cancer patients. The central hypothesis is that a deeper understanding of the requirements for effective innate and adaptive host responses will advance the development of treatment strategies that overcome tumor immune escape. The program has 99 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 13 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $5.8 million in total costs from the NCI and $25.3 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Immunology Program members published 1,330 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 27% were inter-institutional, 18% were intra-programmatic, and 42% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.